Meaner than Mean
by XxsTrInGz N' kEyZxX
Summary: When the world was so mean to you, you can't help but hate it back. But then, if something wonderful comes your way, like being with your crush, things could never get any better. Or can it now? Let's see about that.
1. Chapter 1

**Aug 26, 2013 **

**Author's Notes: **I understand that you are expecting a new chapter here. To clear things up, I've been inactive for years. I honestly lost nearly all the chapters I wrote. I'm currently guided by the recovered ones as well as your awesome reviews years back. It may or may not do justice for the original one. But please, bear with me.. Thank you. Stay blessed.

Nostalgia and disbelief overcame me. Mainly because I miss this giddy writer that I used to be. At the same time, I can barely recognize my own work. Silly me. Oh well, off with the story.

Enjoy reading.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the swesome characters in the story.

* * *

.

.

.

**==XX==Meaner Than Mean==XX==**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:** This is Her Life

A certain girl stared at her reflection for the umphteenth time. It might be she was admiring herself too much or maybe she was silently hoping that the heavens would hear her pleas and entirely change the morbid view that she call 'self' into a more desirable one. No one exactly knows. Well, except her of course. If she believes in the all-knowing, then maybe we can account for two..

She continued to gaze at those green eyes, fair complexion, tempting lips, cute pointed nose, not so average forehead…..

Wait

Not so average forehead and

Shocking pink hair?!

"Sakura!" someone called from downstairs.

"Coming!" she managed to reply.

And yes, the girl's name is Sakura.

Haruno Sakura.

But for personal and security reasons, she decided to go by the name Harada Sakura.

Sakura grimaced one last time at her reflection. She hastily grabbed her pink locks and put it into a neat bun.

"People of Konoha are so are not going to see me with this hair. Let alone my inhumanely huge forehead."

Yes folks, you heard it right. Sakura was very much embarrassed with the way she looked. For a keen eye, one would comment that though peculiar as it looks, she is a certified beauty. But for the endowed being question, these are just nonsense. Her features are mainly liabilities. Liabilities that are meant to be hidden and buried from the prying eyes of the world. It's not that the lass considered her forehead and rosette hair as attributes that made her synonymous to an ancient evil/ or horror.

It's just that, because of this, countless bullying were directed to her..

Her mom always tried to coo her and make her appreciate her exquisite beauty. Well, that was never enough. She felt that she was never enough. Eventually, she decided to believe the world and promised to 'shield ' them from such 'ghastly view' for all eternity. Such belief was so intense that not her ever honest and loving mom could remove it from her system.

Besides, she's already accustomed to sport a bushy, brown, full-fringe wig…. She felt like an Asian Hermoine Granger. Scratch that. She forgot about her larger than life glasses. Perhaps, that professor Trelawney (how do you spell that? Haha) from the same Harry Potter novel would do more justice for comparison.

"Holy crap. I'm going to be late again!" she suddenly panicked.

Sakura glanced around the room and reached for her cologne. But being a certified klutz that she is, she ended up dropping a few things her e and there (including the cologne she needs. Haha) on the floor.

"Great. Just great. This is really my life.." she can't help but grumble.

The pinkette bent down and crawled under the table. She just started finishing collecting her stuff and was about to rejoice when

THUD!

Poor head indeed.

"Itai!"she screamed in pain..

Now, all the things she collected were sprawled on the floor again. Frustrated and in pain, she ended up grabbing the cologne only.

"I'll deal with you evil things later." Her aggression directed towards the inanimate objects.

"Sakura!" her mom called once again.

"Coming." She exasperatedly replied.

One more murderous look at her stuff and she was immediately out of her room. With her bag and slightly injured self, she made her way to the stairs. She was in such a hurry that she didn't noticed a jackstone lying idly on the floor.

Which therefore leads us to accident number two.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" she screamed on top of her lungs.

Loud, alarming sounds echoed long with the poor young lady's voice. Her screams were audible enough (if not more than audible, that is) for the person in the kitchen to hear.

"Itai." Sakura muttered.

A middle aged woman came to her aid. Sakura may be more hurt than she already is but the lady seemed rather unfazed. Perhaps, she got accustomed to seeing such scene a lot. Let's say,

Everyday?

Yeah, more than enough.

Sometimes, Sakura wondered if she did something terribly wrong during her past life that she ended up like at the same time, she can't quite fathom why she never had the need to be rushed to a hospital when such 'incidence' occur. She's already starting to believe that she have an "Accident Immunity" syndrome. Whatever that is, that's for her to know alone.

"Honey, are you alright?!"

"Ugh. Seriously mom, do you really have to ask. Oh, forgive my transgression. What I meant was I'm a bit hurt. But hey, I'm alive and in one piece. Yay!" she sarcastically replied.

"What happened." Her mom inquired

Sakura irked an eyebrow. More annoyance in such a beautiful morning. It's not that her mom was a bad mom. Heck, Haruno/Harada Kagura loved her dearly. Sometimes, she's just too frustrating.

"Mom,," she began. "your freaking jackstone nearly killed me…. again. How many times do I have to remind you to keep it away?!"

Well, another unintentionally mom-induced accident just occurred.

Kagura blinked owlishly until realization hit her.

"You saw my jackstone?" she asked.

"No actually." Sakura answered. "I merely had a deadly moment with it." She added as-a-matter-of-factly

"Where is it?" her mom worriedly asked.

This time, Sakura gave her 'the look.'

Like seriously, her mom was more concerned of her freaking jackstone than her hurt disposition. Where's the word priorities when you need it.

"Mom, I'm hurt remember?!"

"Oh! Sorry!" Kagura frantically apologized.

Her mom helped her up and dusted off her uniform.

"It won't happen again. I promise."

"Mom, I won't keep my hopes up. But hey, I forgive you."

And then, things went back to normal. Sakura finished her breakfast and went out of her abode with no more additional accidents.

"Mom. I'm going." Was what she said before dashing out of their humble abode.

* * *

Sakura ran top speed till she reached her group's usual meeting place.

"You're late!" they chanted in unison.

"Sorry. Got into a little bit of mess again." She honestly answered.

Her friends shook their heads disappointingly. Their friend was always the last to come considering her house was the nearest one from their meeting place.

"Come on, let's get going." One of the girls, Temari, gestured to them.

"Hai." They replied in unison.

The girls namely Sakura, Ino, Temari, Hinata and Ten Ten walked their way to school.

Their trip to school went on smoothly if it weren't for the fact that Ino's sworn nemesis, Lulu Kizuno, came picking up on her friend Sakura.

Lulu's taunting came to be little bit too much of a hobby now. She was desperately trying to get even with Ino Yamanaka by bullying her closest friend for being a poor geek and everything. It was the only thing that Lulu could point out as Ino's disadvantage. Not because Sakura was way too ugly and all, it's just that her being poor and a little bit studious doesn't to work with Ino's personality. Moreover, the physical attributes of the majority of their group. Call it coincidence or what, if the girls might claim their sisters, people might actually buy it. But then, that never stopped Sakura to hang out with Ino and her gang just fine. She herself is a beautiful maiden. If only they knew about the cover up stuff and all, that is. Besides, the lass was nothing but wonderful when it comes to personality. That was the only thing that Ino cared about when she considered Sakura a part of their group. Ino could really go on for exemptions. Especially if the person was deserving enough. Unfortunately, Lulu and most of the students of their school didn't seem to see the beauty of Haruno Sakura. Her looks are the only things used to define her as a person.

"I'm sorry Ino-chan. It's all my fault. Me being with wonderful people like you girls was the fault itself." Sakura apologized.

"Sweetie!" they uttered as they gave her a group hug.

"Don't degrade yourself too much." Ino told her. "They're just blind not to see what a great person you really are. Don't mind them. For us, you're wonderful and that would never change."

The rest of their girls gave her their very own comforting speeches before they resumed their way on their first class.

As they finally reached their destination, the first thing that Sakura searched for was her crush.

Uchiha Sasuke.

The hottest guy that ever surface her world here in Konoha Leaf Academy, the school owned by the family of yours truly: Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura was very much crazy about this guy. Apparently, he was everything that a girl like her would ever dream of. Even Ino agreed with this notion. Anyways, who wouldn't?

Back with the story

Sakura continued to watch his every detail. His littlest features. His face that was now looking at her.

Looking at her.

Oh, great.

Kami-sama, please shoot me now.

"What are you looking at?!" he asked.

Uh-oh

**To be continued ..**

* * *

chapter revised. Let me know what you think. if you seriously wanted it to get to me sooner, msg me on facebook. moonwatergirl_14


	2. Chapter 2

Aug 26, 2013: revising.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

* * *

.

.

.

**==XX==Meaner Than Mean==XX==**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:** What are you looking at?

"What are you looking at?!" he asked.

_Shit._

"Nothing!" came her automatic reply before sinking her head on her desk.

Watching and admiring someone way out of her league was already too much to bear. Be caught staring at him and be snapped on, is another thing.

_This is so embarrassing._

_Please shoot me now._

She knew that Sasuke might interrogate her more. Fortunately for her, their sensei, Hatake Kakashi, came in.

_Woo. Saved by the bell. I never thought that there will be a day that I'll be thankful to you Kakashi-sensei_

"Wow, the perv came in early today." Naruto boldly said.

"Uzumaki Naruto, I heard that." Kakashi sensei said.

Naruto winced.

Nara Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Troublesome." he muttered.

Akimichi Chouji momentarily paused eating his beloved potato chips.

Hyuuga Neji and Uchiha Sasuke just 'hned'.

Where do they get their vocabulary anyway?

Hn?! WTH

Is that even a word to begin with.

"Ahem." Kakashi-sensei cleared out his throat before speaking. "Good morning students." He greeted.

No response.

"God damn it people, just greet back!" he rudely said.

Students groaned first before greeting their sensei, half-heartedly. It may sound unfortunate but they simply have too little respect for that man to even call him sensei. It still came as a surprise why no one even bothered to report him, his profanities, laziness... Oh you get the picture.

Kakashi-sensei scanned the room first before he continued.

"Before we begin, I'm going to introduce a new student today. He's from an exclusive school in London." he said. "You may now come in." Kakashi-sensei said before ushering the person in.

As the new student walked in, some ladies literally dropped from their seats.

"KAWAII!" others shouted in unison.

"Ugh. Here we go again." Ino groaned.

Sakura just chuckled in response to Ino's statement.

"Please introduce yourself." Kakashi-sensei instructed.

"Ohayo gozaimasu minna-san. Watashino namae was Uchiha Kaji desu." He said, making some of the girls swoon.

(Translation: Good morning everyone. My name is Uchiha Kaji.)

Naruto blinked momentarily upon hearing the bloke's last name. And being a certified loud-mouthed person that he is, Naruto couldn't help but ask

"Wait, you related to teme?!" Naruto bluntly asked while pointing at the great Uchiha Sasuke.

"Stop pointing at me dobe." Sasuke hissed.

Without faintest hint of hesitation he replied.

"Yes." The newly arrived guy answer. "He's my cousin."

His statement was followed by many side comments like him being hot like Sasuke or something.

That the Uchiha gene pool is the best of the human species.

That they are not really humans but Gods/ angels from heaven.

That they might actually be genetically modified to all look oh-so surreal.

People these days are crazy.

So much for theories.

When the talks and opinions of the people subsided, Sakura thought that normalcy is finally there to come. Oh no, how wrong she was. Especially in her case.

"Mr. Uchiha, you may sit down behind Ms. Harada Sakura. Harada, please raise your hand." He said.

The pinkette momentarily stiffened. it's not like raising a person's hand was suddenly made illegal. But knowing how possessive some of the 'felines' in the class are, they might as well put that to reconsideration.

Sakura raised her hand which was immediately followed by death glares.

_What did I do to deserve this?_

The intensity of the glares were increased when Uchiha Kaji greeted her.

"Hello there. Nice to see you meet you Miss Harada."

"Nice to meet you too Uchiha-san." she barely managed to choke out.

More death glares.

If only looks could kill, she presumed she already got buried, unearthed and reburied for a thousand times already.

_Ugh. Curse this life._

* * *

Later…

"Hahahahahaha! That look on your face Sakura was definitely priceless!" Ino laughed out loud.

The pinkette weakly grinned.

"What look?" Sakura asked. "The look that I did when Sasuke caught me staring at him or the one that I did when girls started glaring at me?"

"Both actually." Ino honestly said. Her other friends couldn't agree more.

The girls were having some quality time together when Sasuke's group, which now includes Uchiha Kaji, approached them.

"You seem to be having a great time ladies." Kaji began. "Mind if we join in?" he asked.

Sakura was about to say no when Ino replied first before she could even say anything.

"Sure! Do as you please." She said.

So it was settled then. The two groups shared a certain spot on the academy grounds today.

As of now, Uchiha Kaji was now getting into a conversation with none other than, Harada Sakura. Uchiha Sasuke was not conversing with them. Still, it doesn't make the situation any less easy as well

Heavenly

Yes. She hate to admit it but that is the truth

Uchiha Kaji managed to included Sasuke to their conversation a few minutes later. The three of them started talking about random things. Sakura was mentally thanking god that Sasuke never brought up the incident that happened earlier. She found it surprising that the Almighty Uchiha Sasuke was talking more than his infamous 'Hn'. Maybe he just needed to be with the right person to get him talking.

Sakura continued having a merry chatter with the two Uchihas.

Take note: Murderous glares within the distance. Sakura was aware of those glares but pretended not to notice. Safety is guaranteed while she's with her friends. The moment without, well. She'll just worry about that later.

"Anou, Kaji." Sakura began.

"Hm?" he turned to look at her.

Death glares intensifying….

"Are wearing Hugo perfume?" she asked.

"Hai." He answered. "How did you know?"

"Well…"

Sakura began talking about the details of the men's perfume and about the company that manufactured it. Both Uchihas were intently listening as she described the perfume and the company from A to Z and then back. Why she knows so much about the foreign brand, they couldn't tell. They didn't even bother to ask. All they know is that the company tidbits that she's sharing are quite impressive.

"You seem to know a lot." Kaji said.

Sakura smiled while mentally scolding her self for talking too much. Still, she kept on rambling on. Honestly, she felt like she could do this all day. Well, not until she nearly said things that are not really supposed to be spoken.

"Is there something wrong?" Kaji asked when he noticed the girl's abrupt halt

"Anou..."

_Great. Even Sasuke is looking at me_

_Sakura. Think._

"Anou... It's almost time for class!" Sakura giddily exclaimed

Everyone looked at each other and realized that she indeed made sense. they stood up one by one and walk their way back to class


End file.
